


Sneaky

by oyabun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Secret Kisses, That's it, gilgamesh thinks he's so smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabun/pseuds/oyabun
Summary: “Wha-” before Arthur could begin to ask, Gilgamesh pulled his face closer to his by the back of his neck and kissed him. Arthur, in shock, had his eyes opened during the kiss and froze like a deer in headlights.>>> Really short fic





	Sneaky

The six archers were focusing on Gudako as she briefs them on the next battle that they would be helping her with. Gilgamesh stood amongst the other five archers and was paying attention until a certain blonde saber that happened to be walking by caught his eye.

He stared at the King of Knights until the saber decided to glance his way. Arthur decided to glance his way because he felt eyes on him as he was making his way back to his quarters. 

He noticed the golden archer raise one finger and motion a beckoning motion at him. He squinted suspiciously at the call, as it was a little rude to him, but he walked over to the golden archer anyway.

Gudako and the other five archers didn’t look his way when he approached Gilgamesh who stood towards the back of the team. Nobody took notice when he decided to come over. 

“Wha-” before Arthur could begin to ask, Gilgamesh pulled his face closer to his by the back of his neck and kissed him. Arthur, in shock, had his eyes opened during the kiss and froze like a deer in headlights. 

Gilgamesh’s armour covered hand was rough behind his neck, pulling him into the kiss. Arthur blinked before relaxing into the kiss and putting a gentle hand on the archer’s cheek. 

When the golden archer pulled away with a triumph and very smug smile on his face causing the saber’s flustered reaction. The King of Heroes was done with one last peck, his hand slipped away from Arthur’s form and continued to pay attention to Gudako, as if the kiss did not happen. 

Arthur flustered with embarrassment slowly simmered down to a feeling of bewilderment as he stared at Gilgamesh, who was no longer paying attention to him. Gilgamesh was apparently done with him, so he decided to turn and walk away to resume his journey back to his room. 

‘What was that.’ he thought to himself as he covered his mouth. ‘If he wanted a kiss,’ he looked sideways and around to see if anyone saw them. 

‘He could have just asked.’ 

Arjuna who was standing slightly in front of Gilgamesh deadpanned. He was so proud as if nobody took notice, but literally everybody noticed.


End file.
